Coming Home
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: After 2 years of being in America Serena is drawn back to Japan due to frequent dreams. She has amnesia and she's not alone will she be able to plan a wedding once she finds her true love and all her friends whilst battling an old enemy and will she be ready for her crown? Rated M for sex scenes and language NA dub names used
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hikawa shrine 2:30pm Friday

Raye had been at the fire since early this morning trying to decipher the images in the fire she just couldn't concentrate "Jadeite get your backside in here I need your help" Raye shouted "yes firebird is everything okay with you" he said rushing to her side "I'm fine darling. Have you got the basics of fire training into that thick skull of yours" Raye said sweetly. "Hey" he pouted "I was only worried about you and yes I have thank you very much and I happen to be on the same level as you I am part Martian as well. Once I started training again I had it down within 2 weeks." He crossed his arms and pouted.

Raye rolled her eyes _"Kami give me strength and I'm marrying this idiot one day. If she ever comes back"_ "Come here you idiot" Raye said. Jadeite was still pouting but turned his head. Raye smiled at him shyly, got on her knees and stared at him for a moment "I always get lost in your purple eyes love" he whispered she then gave him a languid kiss and finally stopped for air. "Aishiteru Idiot now give me a hand,it's partially your fault I am not able to concentrate on the fire anyway" Raye said "heh I know, aishiteru Firebird lets decipher what's got you in a huff hmm?" he said smirking. She elbowed him in the chest "I'm not in a huff Baka. Just do as you are told" Raye huffed and sat in front of the fire. Jadeite quickly joined her sitting by her side they said together as they did the hand signs "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen Akuryou Taisan!" An image of a beautiful blonde haired girl holding a little girl with pink hair they were sitting in a foreign airport unknown to them. The older girl smiling as she watched her little girl sleep "I'm coming home" we're the only words that left her mouth as she picked the little one up then the vision ended abruptly as it began then another vision of her waiting at a familiar coach stop they had used when the Senshi and Shittenou used to go on trips together.

They both snapped out their trance "Serena?" They both said together, they looked at each other and the look in both their eyes confirmed it "we've got to contact the others one day I swear I'm going to kill Trista for hiding this one from us" Raye said opening the communicator up and pressed for contact all "Senshi, Shittenou Endymion" she virtually screeched into the communication device "lower the decibels Raye geez Louise what's got you into antsy pantsy mode there's no threat today" Michelle said "iknowitsnotathreatsewenaiscominghome" Raye said really quickly. "Please speak slowly Raye dear you know we can't understand each other when you are in antsy pantsy mode and speak quickly" Trista said out of her normal quiet subdued personality "can it Trista. I said that I know it's not a threat, Serena is coming home" Raye said calmer this time "Nani?!" Everyone said at once "Jade was with me we saw her in an airport waiting to bored a plane from some foreign country I didn't hear the announcer but I saw her pick a little girl up and she said I'm coming home and then she was at a familiar coach stop we've all used... Wait tris you said Nani?" Raye said suddenly stopping her babbling. "I did I can't keep an eye on the timelinethat I'm currently residing in dear" Trista replied.

Raye felt her face flame "sorry Trista. But it looks like our princess will be home tomorrow we will keep an eye on the flames and then we will surprise her by meeting her at the coach station." Raye said. "You know she might not remember us that fall she had got her pretty bad she hit her head pretty hard" Amy replied "she will realise as long as she kept having the dreams and memories" Darien replied.

"Just keep an eye on the flames Raye and let us know if you see anything else let us know" Mina said "we will see you all tomorrow" Raye replied "right" everyone replied.

3:50am Saturday Washington DC Airport

"Well Rini we've escaped we are going to Japan. I'm sure whatever these dreams are I'm sure my answers are there and maybe your father as well."


	2. welcome home Serena

Chapter 1- Welcome home Serena

I was sat alone with my daughter in my arms at the coach stop when I heard a male say "I think we've just found someone" _"why do I recognise that voice"_ I thought to myself and I looked down at my little girl here I am 18 years old and feeling like a giddy teenager at the sound of that voice. "I have to agree Darien she has the same meatballs on her head" another male said. I felt myself go bright red not many people know me. yet it seems like these two gentlemen do. I couldn't hold my curiosity any longer I stood up and turned around and there were 13 people stood behind me who looked awfully familiar but I could not think where from "hey meatball head."a young woman withRaven hair and purple eyes said holding a mans hand with rugged blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" came out my mouth before I had chance to think. "Man that fall got you hard and then you disappeared" I looked for the owner of the voice when a stunning blonde girl smiled at me. "hi Serena" the girl talked again "uhh, hi" I replied stunned this girl knew my name I scanned the group again.

"I'm sorry But I feel like I have a connection with all of you but I can't place where from" I refocused my gaze as for some reason I felt tears stinging my eyes as I focus on the guy stood in the middle and a flash of images came into my head " Serena I love you" I concentrated on the image as he was blurred "Darien, I love you too" I saw myself 15 years old and I watched myself kiss a young man who was the image of theman directly stood in front of me I quickly refocused and looked at the man with Jet black hair "Darien?" I said my heart pounding as I said his name. "So you remembered me huh?" He smiled my knees went weak and I nodded as he approached me and my daughter.

"You were pregnant when you had that fall and then we never saw again you until today" he said. I Suddenly Realisedthis was the father of my child, the mysterious Tuxedo Mask that I had been dreaming about. "Yes I uh had to go and stay with family in the states I just got back today actually. my father flipped and kicked me out after that fall" which I didn't remember "Serena?" A female with blue hair said I looked at her and the other girls and the guys my hand flew to my mouth.

"I Remember all of you now" I said tears in my eyes I went from left to right. "Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina, Trista, Amara, Michelle and little Hotaru, you were Sailor scouts who protected me Princess Serenity" I smiled handed Darien our daughter and raninto their arms. "Guys I've missed you so much the fall caused me to have amnesia and when the doctor said to my family I was pregnant my father kicked me out" I found myself crying. "We're just glad you are safe. "Lita said as she pulled me infor a squeeze "it's good to see you again Princess Serenity" A male said I looked up from my friends arms and saw 4 other young men smiling at me. "Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite. your prince Endymions Royal Knights the boyfriends of my four inner guardians." I smiled "fiancés now Serena"Mina said smiling and the four girls held out their hands.

"Serena you still haven't told us what your daughters name is" Raye said looking at Darien bonding with my girl "her name is Serenity Usagi Chiba or Rini for short" I smiled at my jaw agape friends "what its my last name too ya know." "Serena?" I turned round to Darien "yes, Darien" I smiled "do you remember we actually startedsetting up a nursery for little Rini here?" He smiled atmy pink haired toddler "yes Darien I do I was planning to move in with you so we could raise her together" I said "well the offers still open you are still welcome to move in with me" he said

I walked to him and took my daughter out of his arms and I said. "Rini this is Daddy we're going to be living together as a family now no more Just us two and great aunt Sarah" Rini wrinkled her little nose and said "stinky Sarah" I laughed and said "that's my girl" my girl giggled and said "papa" and reached out for Darien.

Darien smiled and took us both into his arms kissed Rinis head and kissed my lips the electric went through me l smiled and looked at my left hand Darien followed my gaze."You kept your ring?" he smiled "it's what bought me back here, I knew there was someone out there looking for me so I made a run for it so we came with only bare essentials I never looked back." I said "that's crazy Serena" Trista said "what if your parents found you were back?" Hotaru said. I shrugged my shoulders" I have you guys who will stick up for me right?" They all smiled and nodded. "Welcome home Serena" Amara and Michelle smiled. "Thank you everyone" I smiled "well at least we can plan our weddings now" Lita said smiling. I looked at her confused.

"Surely you didn't think we were marrying without knowing you were safe Serena" Amy said I shook my head "girls you're so sweet but how did you know I was coming back?" I then remembered Raye and Jadeite were psychic and I looked at my grinning friends "you two" I said grinning and they blushed and nodded "and we can plan ours" Darien said putting the ring back on my wedding finger.

"So you never had someone else even though I have been gone 2 years" I quizzed Darien "no Serena, remember we are tied with the string of fate I could not have loved anyone but you" he smiled "oh, Darien" I smiled and stood on my tiptoes and I kissed him. Rini started sniffling "what's wrong honey?" I said "sleepy" she wailed I pulled her close and checked my watch "oh, sorry baby it's nap time isn't it" I got out my credit card. One I had been holding on to since my 18th birthday 2 weeks ago knowing one day I would probably need it. Darien took the card out my hand "no way I have enough inheritance money from when I lost my aunt" he said and got out his card "oh! but Darien you've done far too much already" I protested "no she is my daughter too I know most things are going to be for her." He said stubbornly, man I had forgotten how stubborn this guy was and I relented. "I will get you back to the apartment so Rini can sleep and you can get some rest too you are probably exhausted" he said. "Thank you Darien" I said tears stinging my eyes we got into his car with what little luggage I had and held Rini tightly in my arms and everyone else followed.


	3. Rini grows up and first battle

We got to Dariens apartment and I laid my sleeping daughter on the sofa surrounding her with cushions so she didn't fall off as she was like me a toss and turn in her sleep girl and I smiled she remained still and finally looked at peace, I jumped when I heard the door with everyone else coming in "sshhh she's sleeping" Darien said. I smiled and then he said. "Amy, Lita, Raye, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite you come with me to the mall. Mina, Kunzite, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru you stay here and keep a close watch after..." He trailed off "what's wrong Darien." I said worried "even though you have been in hiding for two years we have still been protecting you" 2 cats came out of Dariens room I recognised them immediately "Luna, Artemis you're injured" I gasped at the cats wounds "we are fine Serena" Artemis said "where have you been Serenity?" Luna scolded "in the states my parents sent me there after..." I looked over at my daughter "what about your duty?" Luna scolded "it was either I go to the states or I got rid of her...excuse me" I burst into tears and went into Dariens room Darien followed me and took me into his arms and I cried into Dariens chest.

I overheard the conversation between Mina and Luna "you know she promised to keep that baby Luna that was incredibly harsh of you it was out of her hands" Mina said "but she also has a duty as the moon princess" Luna said. I stormed out of the bedroom my eyes raw "Luna I know I have a duty as the moon princess but I also have a daughter to think about" I said when a warm glow came from my chest I knew I was about to hit my ultimate form and I shouted "everyone transform I am about to reach the form of sailor cosmos I need your support" I cried they all nodded and transformed. I felt each of their planet powers going into me the new words came to me I called out "Silver moon cosmic millennium power" being surrounded by ribbons and that gush of air again sure felt good I saw my daughter glowing aswell "no not her too" tears fell down my face I stopped transforming "Serena!" I turn round to find Darien with his mouth open "yes Darien" I said "you look like your mother from your past life" he said.

I had a flashback "what shall I do mother? I've fallen in love with prince Endymion of earth isn't that going to make things more difficult with the alliance" a woman who looked like meturned to me "do not worry dear one we will make it work" I  
came back to reality and my daughter was still glowing I picked her up.

"Rini wake up honey," my daughter stirred "Mama" she screamed when she saw what I looked like "Rini, honey it's mummy" "no, no, no" she screamed. All of a sudden I was seeing the vision from her little head I saw myself being captured by a familiar face I gasped and came back to reality "Diamondand Sapphireare back.. no" tears fell down my face I let my transformation fall, I held Rini tight in my arms. "Pleasewhatever happens to me Darien please keep our daughter safe" I cried and he wrapped me up in his arms "nothing will happen my love you will be safe" he said soothing me"my future king and queen" a voice said I recognised the golden light "Helios!" I exclaim "yes it is me my future queen do not be afraid I have an idea" Helios said "and what would that be?" I said tears rolling down my face. " I will take the small one and keep her under the watchful eye of Elysion" he said. I scream "no you are not taking her please there has to be another way" I cried clinging on to Rini "there is one other way" Helios said "but it will mean putting the silver crystal and golden crystal together" Helios said "please anything" I cry "the other way is to advance the small ones ageing process to where she is of the youngest sailor scouts age" he looked at Hotaru "you mean advance her to 14? I say "yes my future queen her heart is pure enough at 14 so she isn't pulled into the dark side after all this is over I can revert her back to her current age" he continued "I don't know." I pondered "Serena I think this is the only way" sailor Venus said.

I looked at my friends, my fiancé and then my tiny girl in my arms "ok, Helios" I said "I accept your proposal" I set my daughter down between myself and Darien and I looked at him and smiled and we joined hands "let's do this" I said. he nodded we closed our eyes and focused our energy on our daughter everyone gasped as my little one transformed into a teenager she finished and said "Mama, papa why am I so big?" She said studying her teenage body I couldn't help but cry. "Some bad people are back my darling" she nodded and then she looked up at Helios and she had that look. The look that I feared most the look of love as she studied Helios the look I knew the look I had when I fell in love with her father. "Hi" she said blushing to Helios. "hello my fair maiden" he bowed and kissed her hand I cringed.

"Rini honey please meet Helios he is the guardian of Elysion and these are your friends and team mates first we have Mina she is sailor Venus, Next to her is Kunzite then we have Raye, sailor Mars and Jadeite, Lita, Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite, Amy, sailor Mercury and Zoisite, Amara, sailor Uranus, Michelle, sailor Neptune, Trista, sailor Pluto and Hotaru, sailor Saturn who is the same as your current age 14 And then we have Luna and Artemis our guides." I finished the introductions "it's a pleasure to meet you all" she bowed I couldn't have felt more proud as her mother I could tell Darien was feeling the same.

"Rini, honey I'm sure you want an explanation as to why you are all of a sudden so big?" she turned to face me and nodded "a long time ago a group called the black moon clan attacked our future and our present day then, you came from the future with the help of sailor Pluto and me and dad found out we were going to be King and queen and we defeated these bad people when we saved you from the dark side after you was put under an Evil spell" I paused and watched her eyes there was no sign of confusion. Good she seemed to be understanding so far. I continued "after that you stayed for a while but I fell pregnant with you a little earlier than anticipated so you had to go back to the future as you could not be in the same timeline as your past self. Unfortunately in the battle against death phantom we had let two members of its evil clan go and now they have returned we have advanced your ageing process to stop them from taking you to the dark side again" she nodded.

"I understand Mama" she smiled she took me into her arms and said "it will work out Mama" she smiled "I know it will princess" I hugged her back, my little Rini was taller than me she gets that from her father. Well I suppose I need to start giving you an allowance Rini? Darien said "I suppose so too papa" she grinned cheekily.

"Before you go anywhere young lady" Rini turned to Luna "yes Luna" she said "take this communicator and transformation brooch and if anything was to happen say "moon eternal power make up" but try to stay hidden" she said and Rini nodded, this kid took everything in her stride not like me 4 years ago when I completely freaked out at the sight of a talking cat and I couldn't be more proud. "that's my girl" I said "here is some allowance go and get yourself some new clothes and come back here later okay?" Darien said "thank you Papa" she smiled. "Hotaru do you want to come shopping?" Rini grinned at Hotaru "can I Mama" Hotaru pleaded to Michelle. "I suppose a little retail therapy won't do you any harm but don't forget to let your transformation fall before you go" Michelle said passing her her allowance money.

Hotaru let her transformation fall "you're so pretty Hotaru" Rini squealed. "Yep definitely my girl" I said rubbing my ear Hotaru blushed "see you later everyone" Rini grinned and turned to face Helios and kissed him on the cheek Dammit she was falling in love with him and this is only temporary I had to hold back my tears as she walked out holding Hotarus hand.

Everyone let their transformation fall "we will come back and pick Hotaru up later" Amara said "wait, where are you going" I said "don't worry we are actually meant to be clearing the house we're moving and don't worry we are still close we're not abandoning you now" Michelle grinned. "whoops sorry for keeping you so long" I blushed "don't worry about it Serenity we are your friends and we are glad you are safe we shall see you later" I ran up to my friends and hugged them I realised I missed them a little too much and I began to cry The 3 girls smiled and hugged me back as I cried into them. "We have to go now Kitten" Amara whispered and kissed me on the cheek. I waved them off as they walked away. "I have to go back to Elysion but I will keep an eye for any change of events farewell for now everyone" Helios disappeared "we need to get back to the shrine keep an eye on things there" Raye said holding Jadeites hand and they left the building.

"I have a doctor appointment" Mina said looking at Kunzite "doctors, Mina you're the most healthiest of us?" I quizzed she put a hand over her flat stomach and that's when I knew "Mina you're pregnant congratulations" I said flying my arms round her "how far are you, how are you battling like that" I said "I'm about 6 weeks and don't worry the baby is safe" she took her necklace out it was a piece of the golden crystal and her sailor crystal pendant "this shields my stomach from any blows so it's okay" I breathed relieved "that's okay then" I smiled. "See you later" Kunzite said and they went.

"We have to get back to the restaurant" Lita said "Lita you actually opened a restaurant?" I said stunned "Technically it's Nephs restaurant but I bought it with him so yeah I did kind of" she grinned. "See you later guys" Nephrite said and  
walked out with Lita, "Amy and Zoisite stood in front of me "we have to go we are volunteering at the hospital today" Amy said. "Yes" Zoisite said as he smiled down at her "that's fabulous so you are finally making your dreams a reality Amazing" I smiled "yes" they both said " I am so proud of all of you" I smiled.

"We shall see you later Serena and Darien" Zoisite smiled and they left arm in arm "and then there were two" Darien said taking me into his arms "ahem" Artemis said "whoops sorry Artemis and Luna" I blushed "here's your communicator it came off during your fall and we fixed it we are off to control keep an eye on things over there" Luna said "Right" Darien said and they teleported to control.

"I want my baby girl back" I broke down into Dariens arms "she will be back to normal soon my darling it's hard for me too" was I the only one that saw it that 'look'. "Darien" I said "hmmm" he said sitting down to drink his coffee "didn't you see  
the way that Rini looked at Helios, it was that 'look'. The 'look' I gave you when I fell in love with you" I said he almost choked on his drink "that 'look'!" he said straightening out.

I nodded tears in my eyes "but this is only temporary, it's going to be even harder for her to go back to a baby the sooner this battle is over the better" he said I nodded I looked at my communicator and smiled maybe coming home was a good idea I opened the communicator just as I sat on Dariens knee when "Mama, Papa, Everyone help me" Rinis screech went through me "Our baby, let's go" I said to Darien "Rini, Honey we're coming where are you" Darien said to his communicator "Near the Mall in an alleyway please Hurry Hotarus fighting alone!" She cried "Rini, honey remember you can transform now" Trista said over her communicator "oh yeah thanks Trista." She said over her communicator I transformed I had a mental image of what my daughter was seeing this is her first battle and she's only got Hotaru. Then I saw him the man I despised with every bone in my body.

"Well who do we have here a new scout to destroy?" his lips curled into an evil grin I could feel the fear of my daughter pulsing through my veins I grabbed Dariens hand and there was a flash of gold and silver light and we was at the scene of the battle Diamond had a hold of Rini "Let her go" Saturn screamed as Sapphire grabbed her Darien threw two roses dead on target piercing diamonds right hand causing him to release sailor moonand the other pierced Sapphires left hand causing him to release Saturn.

"How low can you go picking on two teenagers trying to have fun and enjoy a shopping trip" Tuxedo mask said I was still hiding behind him I didn't want to be seen...yet I hid my wings aswell " We agree" the seven scouts and three generals  
had arrived oh... Thank goodness I plucked up the courage and walked out from behind Darien "how dare you show your ugly faces on my planet again" I said Jumping down from the building the two men turned round "and who do we have here" Diamond said I'm surprised you don't remember you nearly took away my innocence four years ago Diamond" I growled "Serenity it's been a long time" his face turned evil and I knew what was coming I flipped and kicked him in the groin hard he crumpled to the ground and groaned.

"The only ones who call me Serenity are my friends it's Guardian cosmos to you" i snapped and then I turned to Sapphire "do you want the Same as your brother got or are you going to get out of my sight before I get really angry" I said Adrenaline pumping my veins. "We will be back" the man growled and they disappeared. "That was one hell of a kick" Jupiter smiled as she gave me a high five the others nodded "Mama" Rini cried running over to me and crying in my arms "it was horrible, how did you do all this... If you don't mind I would like to go home now" she sniffled "as you wish darling.. Thank you Hotaru for keeping my daughter safe" I turned to the other 14 year old "call tomorrow okay?" She nodded and went with her family I could see she was heartbroken.

I was so proud of her so I sent a mental note directed at her "remember you are always my favourite sailor scout little Hotaru."

I smiled as she looked back and had the biggest grin on her face we nodded at each other and she ran back to her family and they disappeared I took Rinis hand and we teleported home Rini let her transformation fall and ran to the bedroom where as far as I knew there was only a single bed in there "we will sort it later 'Rena" Darien said I nodded "right now I think she needs to be alone with her thoughts" he continued. I wanted to console my daughter so much had happened in the day since we had been back in Japan but I knew he was right.


	4. Rinis tears

Chapter 4- Rinis tears/ a gifted child?

7:30pm came still no sign of her at dinner time so I went to the door "Rini, honey it's dinner time dads done some great food I smiled at Darien he smiled back "I'm not hungry" she said clearly crying Darien nodded and came up behind me "is it okay if we come in honey?" I said "Doors open" she grumbled "we will have less of that attitude young lady" Darien said as we walked in she looked up, her beautiful red Eyes met mine. "Mama, Papa I'm so scared" she cried we sat on the bed next to her and consoled our little girl in reality she was only 2 years old she was a baby she should still be in a cot and be able to curl up in my arms without having to scrunch herself in a tiny ball, how I longed for my baby back but I knew if I broke the spell early Helios would have to take her to Elysion and I wasn't going to let that happen no way. "where did Helios go mama?" It was the question I had been dreading all night "he has to stay close to Elysion for now Darling but you will see him soon I promise" this was killing me knowing my daughter was falling in love even though she was only a teenager for a short time.

My phone rang it was a number I didn't recognise I answered as I held my daughter in my arms "hello" I said cautiously "Serena it's Mina little one is fine managed to get scan and I was right I'm 6 weeks" she said over the phone "Mina, that's good. But right now I'm dealing with a very upset teenager she was almost captured today by Diamond" she gasped and said "I've failed again" she tried not to cry "No, No Mina you haven't you have your baby to think about, I knew you was at the doctors so I wasn't mad when I didn't see you and Kunzite there. I will ring you later when we have Rini settled" I said. "Okay" she seemed to have cheered up with what I said to her and she hung up.

"Mama, is Mina okay to battle these people with her being pregnant?" Rini said "yes darling she is,she has her sailor crystal and a piece of golden crystal on a necklace so the baby is shielded" I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile back "Are you coming for some dinner now Rini" Darien said as he wiped her face "I'm not exactly hungry after today." she said "Rini you need to eat something honey all you had was your breakfast when we was at the airport waiting for the coach to come back here and that was 13 hours ago" she nodded reluctantly and followed me and Darien out of the bedroom and sat at the table and kept her gaze down she mumbled a "thanks" to Darien as he passed her some supper she ate it eventually, thank goodness and said. "Mama, Papa are you okay with me going for an early night. I wish to be alone now I will see you in the morning" she kissed us both on the cheeks and started going to the bedroom "Rini?" I say "Mama..I'm fine honestly" and she went into the bedroom and shut the door.

I could feel myself crying Darien took me into his arms and comforted me "I think we need to have an early night as well Serena it's been an emotional day" I nodded. We went to the bedroom and Darien took something out of his draw I looked at him with a quizzical expression and then he showed me. My bunny pyjamas which I hadn't worn since I last stayed here I felt my cheeks flush and he laughed a bit."I wonder if they will fit better now you have had Rini they were massive on you before. But having Rini has made you more curvaceous" he purred "I am an adult aswell now you know" I said playfully throwing a pillow at him.

"But you're still my Serena" he said my knees went weak he caught me with a passionate kiss which caught me off guard he kissed my neck and whispered "I've missed you, in more ways than one" he said into my ear he put his forehead against mine and kissed me again "Serena I love you so much" he said stroking my face "Darien I love you too" I said tears rolling down my face he unbuttoned my shirt and my jeans I was just stood in my underwear I froze "you are more beautiful than I remember" he said "and you are still a hunkasaurus" I said. It had been 3 years since I said that and it felt good he kissed me passionately again this time I let it happen I let him undo my bra and take off my underwear I fell onto the bed and we made the most tender love he was a gentle but passionate lover. I felt like a 15 year old again. I was back with my prince and No one was going to take my happiness again. After we finished I laid my head on Dariens chest, smiled and closed my eyes.

I jolted awake a couple of hours later with the sound of Rinis bloodcurdling scream. I threw my pyjamas on I nodded at Darien and we ran to Rinis bedroom and burst in "Rini, honey are you okay?" I saw my girl as Darien switched her light on she was pale and had tears streaming down her face "baby girl what happened" I said "Diamond got you and took you away from me and Papa" she wailed me and Darien exchanged glances there was more to this kid than the eye saw "I think we need to call Raye and Jadeite" Darien said "why papa?" she said "you will understand soon darling. Darien call Jadeite I don't think I have Rayes number yet" he nodded and went to call Jadeite while I consoled Rini.

"Raye and Jadeite will be over in the next half an hour they weren't best impressed at first but then I told them about her dream and they said they would be right over" I nodded and kissed Rinis head I opened my communicator "Luna, Artemis please come over" I prayed they were still awake they a flash of green light in the living room "we're in Rinis room" Darien said "what time do you call this" Artemis said crossly "I'm sorry but Rini had a dream similar to her vision this morning me and Serena are thinking there is more to her than meets the eye" Darien said "there was a knock at the door I went to open it still in my bunny pjs and saw Raye and Jadeite "hi guys sorry it's so late" I hugged them both "it's fine Serena where is she?" Jadeite said "follow me" I smiled they followed me to Rinis room. Rini was sat on the bed shaking "honey, Raye and Jadeite are here to shed some light on the situation" I knew what was happening my daughter was suffering with Anxiety.  
Tears fell down my face this is not what I wanted for her.

Raye and Jadeite sat and coaxed us to join them we sat on the floor altogether and held hands in the middle was Rini. Raye and Jadeite closed their eyes and we followed them we were in her head and all we saw was me being captured and the Knights and scouts trying to save me" I gasped and opened my eyes. Raye was looking at me I couldn't help but feel worried "I believe our little Rini here is psychic" Jadeite said me and Darien almost choked "psychic!" we both exclaim after we managed to stop ourselves from choking. Raye nodded.

"Rini, honey can you transform?" Luna said "sure, but why Luna?" she said as she composed herself "I've got a feeling about something" she said "okay, moon eternal power" she transformed "aim an attack at Jadeite" Luna said. Jadeites jaw dropped "why me?" he said almost choking in protest "it's not to intentionally hurt you" Luna said "I don't want to" she cried "please do it Rini. Luna just needs to check something" I said her lips trembled and closed her eyes as she said "Moon crescent beam" Darien shielded the attack from hitting Jadeite full force but he was still blasted back onto her bed everyone's jaw dropped including mine and hers.

"Raye, Serena, Darien, Jadeite, Rini we are taking a trip to the moon with everyone else tomorrow!" Artemis said startled. I got on my communicator and said "full moon tomorrow meet us at 9pm in the park I think we have some more secrets to discover about my daughter" I said "right" came the voices over the communicator. Raye looked at the clock. "I think it might best if me and Jade stay here tonight we will set up the double camp bed that Darien keeps spare in here so you and Darien can get some rest and we will keep an eye on Rini so you two can get some sleep goddess only knows when you last had a proper nights sleep Serena" Raye said. I blushed "it was 2 months before I had Rini" I smiled "and how old was she before we had to advance her age for your sanity" Jadeite scolded "she's just turned 2 last week I had just turned 18 the week previous. " I said "Exactly, so bed young lady" Raye said, "but Raye I'm only 2 and a half months younger than you" I whined "bed!" she roared I did not want to incur the princess of Mars wrath so I did as I was told I kissed Rini and told her I would see her in the morning and went to bed Darien followed shortly after took me into his arms and I fell into a deep sleep knowing my little girl would be safe under the watchful eyes of Raye and Jadeite .


	5. Heart to heart with Raye

Chapter 4- heart to heart with Raye/ Rinis. Temper

I woke up the next morning well rested Darien was still fast asleep so I went to prepare breakfast when I heard a conversation in Rinis room hoping she was still asleep I listened "Jade I don't know whether I'm ready to tell her yet" Raye sounded like she was crying. "I know it has been hard but this is our future queen and one of your best friends she has a right to know I know we have already lost two but you didn't have the two crystals protecting you both then. As we did not know until Darien told us" I covered my mouth Raye was pregnant and had suffered from two miscarriages probably protecting me. her and Jadeite had been together 2 almost 3 years now after Jadeite was revived with the other Knights in the cauldron. I had to bite my lip to stop crying and a couple of tears escaped.

I busied myself preparing breakfast for us all so they wouldn't notice I was crying poor Raye my heart felt for her if It wasn't for Amys fast act I would have probably lost Rini. the couple walked in holding hands putting on my best sleepy voice "morning you two, did you sleep well?" I quizzed "yes when your daughters body finally succumbed to sleep. I swear Serena she was just staring into space all night reminds me of you when we were younger" Raye teased I stuck my tongue out playfully and continued to prepare breakfast.

"You know how to cook now Serena?" Jadeite said a little apprehensive "my aunt did one thing for me while I was in the states and that was teach me how to cook" I stuck my tongue out playfully at him "Morning beautiful" Darien took me into his arms  
and kissed me "morning muffin" I said kissing him back. "Serena can I talk to you alone for a second" Raye said, I nodded and we went into mine and Dariens room and we sat on the bed "is everything okay Raye" I said turning to her and taking her hands  
into mine she had tears in her eyes. "Papa, wheres mama" I heard Rinis voice. "Shes just talking to Raye sweetie she will be out shortly" Darien said "okay" she sounded cheerful "Raye what's wrong" I looked at my friend again she was crying "Serena, I'm pregnant 8 weeks at most, I'm so scared. There were 2 before but I lost them after some intense battles one was just before you had that fall and the other a year as yesterday" she said I felt my stomach tighten with guilt.

"Raye I'm so sorry, if I'd have been here..." She put her hand to my mouth "No, Serena it's not your fault I was careless enough not to keep the necklace on at all times and it was 2 of the many times I didn't put it on but then Darien said I needed to wear it at all times to protect the child from harm I feel so stupid for forgetting to put it on I'm not making that mistake again I wear it 24/7 now" I smiled at her I looked at my reflection In her eyes I felt something click this was the smile I only gave to the 2 most important people in my life had I finally come to love Raye?

We argued so much as teens just then she flung her arms around me and cried. I wrapped her in a tight hug "Dammit I love you Serena, you are the sister I never had don't you dare ever leave me again" she cried. "I would never leave you willingly"  
I said as I took her face in my hands "promise?" She wiped her eyes "I swear on Diamond and sapphires demise" I smiled, she smiled it was the best feeling making her smile "now come on before our men get suspicious" I giggled we went out the room  
holding hands it felt natural "is everything ok girls?" Jadeite said looking at mine and Rayes hands "Everything is fine darling me and Serena are finally seeing eye to eye" Raye smiled at me and I smiled back I heard the clatter of chopsticks Darien  
had finished breakfast.

"Did you just say you finally see eye to eye" Darien said I nodded "oh, thank Kami we can't have you arguing all the time Diamond and Sapphire are more formidable than before they cannot see there are weak links in the group even though I am very worried about Rini" he said looking at our young daughter _"oh, Kami here it comes"_ I thought to myself "Papa!" Rinis screech went straight through me that it made my stomach turn "Rini, calm down" I said gently "no!, Mama I've only encountered one battle and already Papas doubting my abilities" Rini shouted. "I am not doubting your abilities at all Rini you have not been here 24 hours yet and already you have been forced into a battle and almost been kidnapped by our enemy. as your father I am very worried and do not shout at your mother like she is a child" he said coolly, how could he be so cool with a daughter that has the attitude of The old sailor Mars before we saw eye to eye? I had to bite my lip if this is what to come officially in 12 years then I needed to get used to the teenage tantrums.

"Something the matter my prince?" not what we need right now Helios on the scene in the middle of her rant but a wave of calm hit the air like Jupiters quietened her many profanities that I wouldn't dare repeat under Dariens watch I maybe 18 and an adult but I am a princess and respect my prince with the highest honour, loyalty and love "oh, Helios what a surprise seeing you here" Rini smiled like nothing had happened "I think it's time I spoke to Rini alone majesties" Helios said I winced and felt my heart break a little, Helios looked startled.

"It's not what you are thinking my future queen, I need to talk to Rini about your current status and why it is important for her to be a strong link in this team of scouts and Knights coming together I would never do such a thing until she was of age and consented of course" I relaxed a little and let my breath go. Darien said "just have her back by dinner Helios we have to go to the moon tonight" he said coolly "as you wish my prince, my fair maiden are we ready to go and see Elysion" he smiled, Rini nodded and took his hand and gave a brief squeak before they disappeared I took in a cold brash of air "Serena, breathe" I saw Raye shaking me but I couldn't let myself come round I was in a daze what just happened right now? It was then I saw Raye coming to slap me I quickly came to my senses grabbed her wrist and said "I'm fine, I'm fine sorry Raye" I said quickly.

"It's fine, what sort of trance was you in then" she quizzed "I feel like I've just lost my daughter to a magical creature" I said "we haven't lost her Serena. Helios is just explaining some things to her and don't forget we''re magic too" Darien said kissing my nose "we're going back to the shrine Serena we shall see you later tonight" Raye smiled I nodded. "see you later you two" Jadeite said he and Raye left the apartment "Luna and Artemis went this morning" Darien said as he pressed his lips against mine He pulled me in making the kiss deeper more passionate I hadn't seen this side of him since the moon kingdom he groaned in pleasure as I worked my hand down to his body to his expanding member "Bedroom?" he growled "Bedroom" I repeated.

A/N so the next chapter is just being refined I will tell this next chapter is definitely an M chapter even I blushed at my work LOL anyway so enough rambling R/R Arigatou ja ne


	6. intimacy

Chapter 5- intimate

He lifted me up bridal style and threw me onto the bed his eyes burning dark blue with passion "want to make more beautiful children" he laughed,but I knew he was serious I nip his naked shoulder as he undressed me "Kami" he half yelped "Serenity that sent electric pulses through my body" his eyes glazed over my now naked form. "My goddess" he said I lost control at the word goddess and pinned him to the bed "hai Darien, is your answer I want to make more beautiful children with you" he flipped me onto my back and worked his way down leaving fiery trails down my body as he kissed me,he made me virtually cry out in pleasure he moved his hand to my throbbing Sex and caressed. I felt myself thrusting against his fingers I cried out in need and blind passion. I grabbed his face with my hands and looked him straight into his midnight blue depths "make love to me Darien Chiba" I said huskily "anything for you princess" he replied back voice strained I could tell he was struggling with his primal urges.

We kissed passionately he nibbled and sucked my neck me repeating the action he groaned in pleasure as he put his member inside me and my muscles clenched he started at a steady pace until I say "remember the moon kingdom Endy, HAI, KAMI hai that's it" I say his pace quickened and was more passionate I looked him in the eyes each other's fire working off one another he went so deep as he kissed me "don't hold back Serenity" he growled I couldn't control myself anymore. "Kami Serenity" he groaned

I felt his member expand almost painfully I could feel myself almost climaxing I dug my nails into his back drawing blood this seemed to help him let go fully. His seed spilled into me at high speed as I screamed in pleasure with my intense climax in the end we both groaned with satisfaction as he fell onto the bed spent and exhausted "that was amazing" I said moving to lay on top of him "too damn right" he said and I closed my eyes as he wrapped me up in his arms "we should really get dressed Rini and Helios will be back soon" I said, he sighed like he didn't want to let me go and he groaned. "We really need to get Rini closer to Hotaru while she's a teenager we have to be on guard and I don't like that" he smiled cheekily I slapped him playfully and I went to the shower to find myself embraced my his naked body "we shower together my love" he smiled I squeaked "just like your 15 year old self" he smiled we showered together and did the deed again "at least we're clean now" he gave a goofy grin.

I was about to get dressed and I realised I only had two other outfits so I put my skirt, shirt on "we need to go shopping I see. only two outfits young lady?" He said raising a brow I stuck my tongue out and he said. "don't tempt little madam our daughter will be home soon" I giggled and kissed him "maybe I will release on her going to Elysion or to the outers when she has a rant on, it will give us chance to be just us two and enjoy ourselves and plan our wedding" I said he nodded "I'm going to prepare lunch while you start making phone calls you have more girls than I have boys he smiled "but first I will ring the church" he said I nodded and he went to call the church I smile "I get married soon" I said to the air I give a little squeal and he walks back into the room "4 weeks tomorrow Serena 18th August" he said "how about we tell them all on the moon tonight" I said "I have to agree" he smiled and we sat at the table and began eating lunch.

There was a golden flash of light "Mama, papa I'm sorry for ranting earlier Helios has explained everything" Rini said smiling at Helios and then hugged us both "at least you understand now honey" Darien smiled "hai papa I do, thank you for bringing me back to Japan mama" she smiled "it was my pleasure Rini" I smiled "thank you Helios for bringing me home safe to my parents I will see you soon" she kissed his lips I watched as he kissed her back then he pulled away.

"I will see you soon my fair maiden" he kissed her lightly on the lips again and disappeared "did anything else happen in Elysion young lady" I said "no. mama, Helios has the deepest respect for you both so we just held hands and what you just saw was our first kiss" she said blushing. "I'm going to relax for a bit now I'm exhausted after my rant earlier" she said I nodded my girl seemed content with herself and I felt my heart break more now Helios was falling in love with her and she will be a baby again soon "that is going to be an emotional day" I said aloud realising Darien had heard me I blushed. "he will watch as she grows properly then they can be together again when she is old enough he can maintain his current age for as long as he wants but once Rini grows up properly during that time Helios will probably reborn now he has more to live for as well as Elysion" Darien said I nodded and kissed him.


	7. Moon

Chapter 6 moon

It had soon come time to go to the park Rini was bouncing as we had just told her the news that Mama and Papa were getting married next month. "Remember, Rini our secret until we are on the moon okay" I said she settled down as we arrived at the park everyone was there and not to my surprise. Lita and Nephrite could not keep their hands off each other "excuse me" I said all of them turned round "hi you three actually on time for something Serena something big is going down" Mina said innocently.

I stuck my tongue out at her "girls transform and men into your general attire myself and Luna will create a shield" Artemis said we all nodded "please step into the fountain and join hands" there were 15 of us now how is this going to work? But to my surprise it actually did and we was on the moon Rini gasped "Mama this place is beautiful you fixed all this?" She said I nodded "Thanks to the scouts the generals and dad" I said smiling how did she know that? Helios must have gone well into our past with her I looked at my friends and smiled I noticed Mercury and Jupiter looked nervous "is there something you are not telling me girls?" I raised one eyebrow at the two girls "Lovely Serenity" I turned round to the voice.

"Mother" I said tears rolling down my face I looked at Rini she looked very content. "Grandma!" she said Darien turned to her "how did you know Rini?" He asked "she's been watching over me" she said "and I will continue to my dear small lady" I cocked an eyebrow "small lady is that what her name is when the time comes for coronation mother?" she nodded "come along everyone" we followed my mother to an empty field "what's this about your highness" Pluto said "small lady aim your attacks at that target board over there" a target appeared she nodded "moon crescent beam" the board was destroyed another one appeared "keep going small lady" my mother said "blue moon fire" another board destroyed I was stunned another four boards appeared "come on small lady" she coaxed "moon Aqua blast" "moon thunder crash" "Serene submerge" "moon world shaking" she destroyed every single board this kids so powerful everyones jaw dropped.

"As I suspected" Luna said everyone looked at her including myself and Darien "she has some incredible attacks and has the combined powers of most of the scouts" "she's not done yet" my mother said two more boards appeared "come on small lady. I know your exhausted but your family and team need to see this" she nodded panting "moon deadly scream" "moon silence blast" she said "small lady has attacks from all the guardians being the first child of the moon and earth. When she was conceived the night after the battle with chaos Serenity still had the scouts powers coursing through her." My mother said Everyone gasped Rini was well and truly a very powerful scout and part of us all. "One more small lady" mother said maybe this is an attack I will know "starlight honeymoon therapy kiss " the girls changed into their eternal forms as she called out that attack the girls looked a lot more comfortable now especially a certain blue haired Senshi and brunette Senshi "well done small lady" my mother said everyones faces was a picture I couldn't help but let out a small giggle the girls blushed "Sere" Mars blushed painfully I stuck my tongue out "I know you love me really Raye" I grin I look over at Darien and I nod at him and mouth "it's time" he nodded and walked over to me.

Rini also knew so came to my side "what's going on?" Uranus said. out of our sub space pockets we get the boxes that we were in possession of. me with 8 boxes and Darien with 4 "myself and Serena have set a date to get married and we would all like you to be part of our day can my 4 men step forward please" he said the four men nodded and stepped forward "Kunzite my honourable head general I wish for you to be best man" he handed him a set of Kunzite crystal cuff links "of course your highness" he said "Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite I wish for you to be groomsmen" he said as he passed them their crystal cuff links.

"It would be an honour majesty" they all said and they stepped back "can my 8 guardians please step forward please" I say they all nodded and stepped forward "Trista will you be my maid of honour?" I said facing her and passing her a silver bracelet with a garnet crystal on it. "of course my princess" she smiled "Amara will you walk me down the aisle?" I said passing her a silver bracelet with a yellow amber crystal "of course I will" she nearly sweeped me off my feet I smiled as she hugged me she is the most protective of the scouts. "Michelle can you be a head bridesmaid and help Trista keep everyone in order" I smile and passed her a silver bracelet with an aquamarine crystal on "of course my princess" she said "Hotaru can you be a flower girl with Rini" I said as I passed her a silver bracelet with a purple fluorite crystal on it "it would be an honour princess" she smiled "Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita will you be my bridesmaids" I said passing each of them a bracelet with a crystal on Minas an orange topaz, Amys a blue sapphire Rayes a red ruby and Litas a green emerald "hai princess" they all said. Amy coughed "when is this wedding exactly" she said blushing "18th August just shy under a month from now why?" Darien smiled even though confused Amy and Lita went pale "is everything okay girls" I said they both looked at their fiancés who nodded and smiled at them

"Girls don't keep us in the dark" I said "its just that uh..." Mercury trailed off "Mercury" I said "it's just that me and Amy are already 12 weeks and by then we would be showing" Lita blushed "Girls" I squeal "that's fantastic news it doesn't matter that you will be showing its only going to be a small wedding with our closest friends only so that includes Melvin, Molly, Andrew, Reika and Lizzy that's it oh and of course Luna and Artemis will be there in their human forms" Luna and Artemis nodded and a wash of relief washed over the girls faces.

"Okay now girls?" I smiled they nodded all four of my inner guardians were expecting and Amy and Lita were so close together that could be an interesting time "I will also be there in spirit my dear one" I snapped out my thoughts "of course mother even though I wish you were still alive" I said tears rolling down my face "I know my dear one" she said as she walked towards me and pressed my Luna mark "anytime you need advice I will be here as your spiritual consort I love you and I'm proud that you will be bringing the two kingdoms together my time is short for now dear one. please keep my daughter and granddaughter safe everyone... Farewell" she disappeared "oh mother" I said tears rolling down my face "it's starting to get light on earth now we need to be going now" Luna said we all nodded and we went to earth.


	8. Baby shock

A/n in this story a senshis pregnancy is only 7 months

Chapter 6- baby shock

The next month went by so quickly Diamond and Sapphire have been quiet recently odd activities but no alarm Rini still hadn't used all her powers and I'm feeling sick it's 5 days before mine and Dariens wedding is it pre wedding jitters? I looked at the calendar on my phone and I realise I was almost a week late. I held the piece of Dariens golden crystal and the silver crystal in my hand "why did Darien give me this?" I said aloud Darien was at university and Rini was at school so I was alone.

It was early and we needed some groceries. So I went out purchased the groceries that were needed and a pregnancy test when I got home I began preparing lunch it was only half day for the pair of them today I noticed the smell of fish made me feel ill I put it at the back of my mind but the feeling was getting worse and I had to go throw up. "I've not been this way since... Since I was pregnant with Rini" I said talking to myself I grabbed my phone and the pregnancy test and took the test I swear it was the longest 3 minutes of my life I close my eyes hoping to make the time go quicker the timer went off finally and I looked at the test I practically jumped at the result "pregnant 3 weeks+" it had been four weeks since that amazing afternoon with my prince. The day after I came home.

I grabbed my cell shakily and called the second contact in my phone hoping for an answer I got one "Amy are you busy right now" I practically squeaked "I'm just finishing at the hospital had another check seeing as I'm so small in height they have to keep an eye on the babies... Is everything okay Serena?" she asked "can you and Zoi come when you are free" I said. "We will be right over" I heard Zoisite say "ok see you soon" I said I felt sick again that fish was causing hell with my body, guess it's time for me to start wearing the crystals together. Within 10 minutes there was a knock.

"Serena are you home?" "Amy, Zoisite come in" I said "Serena where are you?" Amy said "our bedroom" I said "Serena are you okay?" I look at the bedside table "can you still confirm it Amy" she nodded pale as a sheet and got out her Mercury computer and put her goggles on "let's see age correct, weight correct when was your last cycle Serena? she said "about 2 weeks before I came home" I said "and I assume you were intimate with Darien around that time you came home" Zoisite smiled knowingly. "Barely covers it" I blushed and smiled back. "Serena, congratulations you are going to be a mummy again" Amy smiled. "I thought as much the smell of fish was like what I had with Rini" I said blushing. "That double confirms it then" they said "are you okay Serena?" I nod "you guys get going you look exhausted Amy." she blushed "being almost 4 months pregnant with twins battling negacreeps and keeping up with school work is not easy Serena. You ready to face school yet?" I shake my head "I can't. I'm just going to stick with the home teaching with Darien and Trista Hon I can't help but feel if I go back to school that my every move will be watched and someone would alert them" I said. "Okay I will get Jade to keep bringing your books home I struggle with my own so Zoi has to pick me up" she blushed, I giggled and I hugged them both "get some rest I will call later on. Darien and Rini will be home shortly" they nodded and smiled and Amy put a protective hand over her bump.

"I hope this battle ends with the freaks soon it's getting more strenuous on my back especially as I've only got 3 months left" she winced "come on let's get you home Amy" Zoisite said "see you later" I nod and shut the door behind me and I put a hand on my flat stomach and sigh. "Well mother so much for the moon people only having one child oh well guess it's more to love, " I smile and sit on the couch "Serena are you home" I look up into the hallway and my Fiancé and daughter look back and smile "Mama is everything okay you're normally all over Papa by now?" Rini said curious. "everything is fine honey I've just had a bit of a shock today that's all" I smiled "Serena is everything okay?" Darien came and knelt in front of me and put his head against mine "hai Darien, but we are expecting a little brother or sister for Rini" I said smiling "well our wish did come true then" he smiled which warmed my heart knowing he was thrilled he always did want a big family. "I'm going to be a big sister?" Rini squealed "yes you are darling" I said.

"Mama and Papa are getting married. I'm going to be a big sister. I have the worlds most awesomest best friend in Hotaru. Some great grown up friends and the sweetest guy in the world" she was buzzing. My heart ached. my little girl was getting to accustomed to this teenage business and taking on her Scout responsibilities a little too seriously. She was protecting me her mother when it should be the other way around I let a few silent tears fall down my cheek. "Mama?" Rini said I choked back a sob and smiled the smile didn't quite reach my eyes. Darien read my look "I will make a phone call." He said I nodded he swiftly exited the room me and Rini sat in silence "Mama what's wrong" she eventually said.

I looked at her. Eyes full of worry. I shook my head "No, nothing pumpkin. Now go get ready you're staying with the outers tonight so me and dad can go over final plans for the wedding. Amara will get you to school in one piece don't worry but I will warn you she's a fast driver I know from past experience" Rini gave a giggle "that means me and Hotaru are having a sleepover. Thanks Mama you're the best!" She grinned and she ran off to her room to get her clothes. Out of her uniform and into something casual. "Amara and Hotaru will be here in 20 minutes to pick her up" I nodded. Darien knew to hold back from taking me into his arms until Rini had gone, he knew the floodgates would open as soon as she left so he stayed back 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door "it's open" Darien said the two girls walked in "hey Serena and Darien" Hotaru said happily "Hey" I croaked "are you okay kitten?" Amara said. I lied and nodded "Serena?" Amara said crossing her arms. "I'm fine Amara, honestly. If anything happens with Rini you know to call us straight away right" I said putting a smile on "yes we know to call you straight away" Hotaru said "even if?" I said "even if it's just a vision or dream. You need to know straight away" Amara said. "Hotaru!" Rini squealed coming out the room with her backpack on. "Hey Rini" Hotaru said "you ready to go girls" Amara said they both nodded Rini kissed us both goodbye "see you later Mama and Papa love you" "we love you too princess now go have some fun" I smiled and waved. I held out for 5 more minutes to make sure they were well and truly gone and Darien took me into his arms the floodgates finally opened "I...want...my... Tiny... girl... back" I hiccuped through sobs he kissed my head when a gold and silver light flashed underneath us we looked down a small version of crystal castle appeared below us my thoughts raced "no not now not while diamond and sapphire are on the loose" I gasped. I looked at my fiancé who had worry etched across his face.

I knelt to the ground and took the tiny castle into my hands in the dazzling sunlight it shone in all the girls crystal pendant colours "I think we are going to be taking the throne 4 years early my lady" Darien said "summon Helios please dare" I said he nodded and he started glowing "what is it my prince" the tenor voice said "of great importance Helios. I require your assistance it is an urgent matter" Darien said in his most regal voice which made my knees go wobbly I forced myself to sit down Helios finally made an appearance and looked at me.

"Ah now I see the urgent matter" he said as he looked at the castle in my hands he sat next to me and took the castle out of my hands and examined it after 5 excruciating minutes he finally said "do you have an idea where you want crystal palace to be ?" We looked at each other and nodded "the park it holds so many memories for us" Darien said smiling at me. "It's not going to stay this small for long. We're going to have to bury it at the park two nights before the wedding at the time of the full moon when your power is at its full capacity princess" Helios said. my laptop came to life with the sound of a video call I looked at my laptop "it's a five way video call all the girls are going to kill me" I rolled my eyes and answered the 5 way call "princess!" The girls screeched even Dariens guardians were in on the action "Nani?" I said putting my hands up. "what the hell is going on" Raye screeched I summoned Darien and Helios "this" I said taking crystal castle out of Helios hands "okay all 11 of you to ocean wind manor as fast as possible and princess bring the castle with you I will call Luna and Artemis" Trista ordered "right" we all said and they all ended the call.


	9. Betrothment announcement

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi- Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

A/N 1 I've just realised its been quite a while since I updated this one I've had the chapter ready for ages but I've been so busy with the newer fics this one nearly got forgotten until I was going through my documents.

chapter 7 betrothment announcement

Myself, Darien and Helios teleported to The living room of ocean wind manor and was met by 4 stunned faces and my daughter smiling "hey everyone" I blushed "how long have you been able to teleport on your own you two?" Michelle said. "Since that first day Rini encountered Diamond and Sapphire my maternal instincts kicked in I grabbed Dariens hand and we managed to teleport to the scene I said and I placed crystal castle on the coffee table. "Mama I thought that we were going to live on the moon" Rini pouted I laughed loud. "We're going to be King and queen of the moon and Earth sweetie so we will still be visiting the moon as well a lot and when you are old enough you will be the leading monarch on the moon while me and dad will look after earth but don't worry about that yet" I looked at Tristas open mouth and smiled "you know I can see the future now right Tris?" She shook her head "only positive futures though I try to keep the negative visions away" I said. "but that could help us prevent attacks" Amara said recovering from the shock "not prevent them Amara. But be ready for them" I said in my regal voice "but...then..surely.. You." I cut Amara off and said "I know Amara." I let my guard down for one minute when an image was entering my head I looked at Rini who nodded we were seeing the same vision. Darien was at my side dying at the altar "You are mine Serenity you always were" I screamed "no I will never be yours diamond" and then everything went black. I came round gasping for air and collapsed into Dariens arms I found my other 8 friends had arrived while I was outcold. My last words before I succumbed to the darkness again was "Wedding...Saturday...be...prepared" and the world went black again.

I woke up a couple of hours later to find my daughter in the state I was just a few minutes ago "Rini, honey" I shook her gently she stirred a little and mumbled "me..sleepy..just a little longer mama" she said turning her back from me "Rini Small Lady Serenity Chiba you wake up right now!" She bolted upright and I covered my mouth "I'm so sorry honey" I said I realised I just said her full royal name even though I'd only seen it in my visions she looked frightened her eyes wide "mama have you seen your hair and eyes?" She said. Confused I stood up from my seating position on the bed and went towards the large mirror at the other side of the room and looked at myself "I'm turning into my mother" I gasped "yes you are" she giggled I lunged at her and started tickling her senselessly. "Mama...mama..please... No I can't breathe" she said between giggles I got up and composed myself. "Come on baby girl lets go downstairs." She nodded I transformed into my princess form and Rini did the same. We went down a huge staircase to find all our friends in the large sitting room. I coughed they all looked round the girls clambered to bow before us and the Knights did the same as Darien joined us on the stairs me and Rini giggled "arise loyal guardians and Knights" I said in my best voice they stood I decided to announce my first lot of news and gave a giggle as I looked at Rini who had the same idea "I proudly present to you our daughter Rini small lady Serenity Chiba successor to the moon and Earth kingdoms" everyone's jaws dropped and erupted into cheers I put my hand up to silence them and they silenced when I put my finger to my mouth.

I joined Dariens arm he looked down at me smiled and nodded "there is one piece of news that I only found out myself today. I'm carrying the next member of the Royal moon family and I put a hand on my flat stomach" they erupted into cheers again. I whispered to Darien "I have an idea for Rinis suitor" he looked at me confused "she's only a baby in reality Serenity" he whispered back "in the past the girls were betrothed to your Knights from the minute they were born surely we can do the same for Rini and Helios since he is the priest of Elysion he can hold out his age remember" he nodded "I suppose, do we tell them now?" I nodded "yes Endymion we tell them now. ahem" I said quieting the group once more there is one more piece of news Helios will you please step up here."

Helios nodded and joined us on the stairs "after a month of much deliberation and careful consideration and knowing of our current predicament even though our daughter is only a teen for a little longer while diamond and sapphire are on the loose she will return to her previous state after they are defeated we are announcing her betrothment to prince Helios of Elysion" Rini and Helios faced us "really, mama?" Darien stepped down the step with Rini and joined her hands with Helios "yes we mean it" Darien said they looked at each other and smiled they both looked down.

I giggled "you do need to seal the betrothment with a kiss you two" I smiled at them they blushed and faced each other "my fair maiden" Helios took one hand out of my daughters I panicked " _please don't less this be a rejection"_ I thought he took a loose piece of her hair and placed it behind her ear "you may not remember yet but 2 and a half years ago before your future self had to go back to the future I promised my heart to you it still remains with you today you will always have my heart small lady. I cannot imagine a life without you because of you I will be reborn very soon and we will be the same age I won't be 40 times your current age" Helios blushed and my little girl giggled. The group was hushed into stunned silence "now my fair maiden what is it we need to do to seal our betrothment?" Rini blushed bright red and moved a couple of steps forward towards Helios until their noses were virtually touching I braced myself as Helios bought his head even closer until their lips locked everyone cheered as they kissed.

My heart swelled and they pulled away gasping for air "remind you of anyone my lady" Darien whispered I blushed and gave a giggle then slapped him playfully "behave yourself" I chided back. He smiled and kissed me "Aishiteru princess" he whispered.

A/N 2 well here's chapter 7 I know not everyone ships the Helios and small lady pairing but I'm just following the manga and anime stories.


End file.
